Mending Severed Bonds
by AngeliaOmen
Summary: Short One-Shot, JanexAmelia or JaAm for short. Please read and review.


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Treasure Planet or Tarzan they belong to Disney.

**Author's Note:** There is a good chance of OOCness, I was inspired to write this after watching QueenCorpse's video on Youtube.

They hadspent years as adversaries, two predators sharing territory and a certain, unwelcome attraction. Somehow, during all those years she spent outwardly acquiescing to the captain's demands while making sure she held her own, she had won the feline's respect. Jane had people love and hate her before, but never had she had one truly respect her. Not even Tarzan.

Amelia had respected her enough to act on Jane's suspicions, finding them to even be accurate, even going so far as to help Jane when the truth was revealed. Her now former husband had been having an affair for years, only the feline's presence at the final signing of the divorce papers had given her the strength to put pen to paper.

Jane stayed where she was while Amelia got the phone off the wall and began punching buttons. Jane closed her eyes and let the flow of Amelia's voice surround her and drive away the frustration. Amelia had been right, she wasn't suited for marriage.

Amelia hung up the phone. Jane heard the quiet sound of the captain's feet walking toward her on the padded floor, and the hiss as the soft goose-feather comforter gave way when the older women sat besides her. After a moment the feline untied the knot of the borrowed robe and pulled it off, leaving Jane in her T-shirt and black sleep shorts. Jane let her do it.

"Passive isn't like you," Amelia said.

Jane growled at the feline, though she didn't open her eyes. "Shut up, I'm wallowing in misery, here. Have a little respect."

Amelia laughed and rolled Jane over until her face was pressed into the comforter. Her hands were warm and strong as they dug into the tense muscles of Jane's lower back. When she dug into Jane's shoulders, Jane went boneless.

"You smell like sweat and human," Amelia said, a smile in her voice.

"So plug your nose," Jane retorted. To her dismay, it came out with more sugar than vinegar. She was so easy. One back rub and she was the captain's. Her susceptibility to Amelia was the reason she had been avoiding the feline. Somehow, lying on her face with Amelia's hands on her back, it didn't seem like a good enough reason.

Amelia didn't smell of human, but of the open air, Cat, and that exotic wild scent that belong only to her. The feline's hands slipped under Jane's tee and spread wide over her lower back then feathered over her bra strap. Jane could have told the women that sports bras don't have clasps, but then she would have to take an active part in her own seduction. She wanted Amelia to be the aggressor – a small part of her, the very small part of her that wasn't turning to jelly under the feline's hands, wondered why.

Jane didn't want to delegate responsibility, she decided lazily. She was more than willing to accept responsibility for her own actions – and allowing Amelia to slide her warm, calloused hands into Jane's hair was certainly an action on her part. She loved a female's hands in her hair, she decided. She loved Amelia's hands.

Amelia bit the nape of Jane's neck and she moaned.

The door to the Captain's bedroom popped open suddenly. "Ma'am, I have the new coordinates for the -" Ice water couldn't have been more effective.

The hands on Jane's butt stilled as Mr. Arrow realized what he'd interrupted. "Excuse me, Captain, Miss, Porter, I'll, uh, go up top and see to the crew." he said, not sounding like himself at all.

Jane scooted out from under Amelia. "And Arrow saves the day." she said lightly. "Thank you, that was getting out of hand."

Mr. Arrow paused in the doorway, looking – surprised.

Amelia snorted. "That's one way to put it."

Jane was relieved to see that the feline had stayed where they had been, only moving to straighten up into a more commanding posture.

"Even with my willpower, her lure was too great," Jane said, melodramatically, complete with wrist to forehead. If she made a joke of it, Amelia would never realize how truthful she was being.

A slow smile spread across his face and he quit looking like he was ready to bolt back up the stairs. "The captain is quite the stunner, all right."

"Mr. Arrow!" warned Amelia.

"I have to agree," Jane said in overly serious tones. "Maybe as high as a seven or eight, even."

"Jane!" Amelia thundered, taking several menacing steps towards the young girl.

Jane winked at Mr. Arrow, held the robe over her left shoulder with one finger, and strolled casually out the door. She hadn't meant to, but when she turned to shut the door, she looked back and saw Amelia's face. The captain's expression gave her cold chills.

Amelia wasn't angry or hurt. She looked thoughtful, as if someone had just given her the answer to a question that had been bothering her. She _knew_.


End file.
